User talk:Lucan07
1'''Sign all your posts with four tildes (~~~~). '''2:If you leave a message here, I will reply here. Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Just Cause 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 11:32, 15 April 2010 *How do I get the "N" part to the lower part of the page where it should be? On this page. GMRE 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats been put in by someone what you need to do is go to the Nuclear Missiles page and add it to the category then press Edit this Page when back at the category and just remove the "N" and Nuclear Missiles part actually ill do that you just add Nuclear Missiles to the category. Tell me when its done. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sig Help? In the Top left it will say "MORE" click it and go to preferences then scroll down to signature when you get there input the code you use to sign your username above but put User: at each end of the Kronos890989 part then press save oh and also maybe change the color from green to something else unless you think we should have green as the Admin color or if you just want the green part ill just change mine to orange or something. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait dont put user: at each end sorry put user:Kronos(those number things at the end you have) infront of "user" and after the last number (stupid wiki format) and it should link it to your page [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NVM about the color thing btw[[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks it all works now, FYI i know where preferences is, dont you think i would if i asked about your custom sig? LOOL at the fact that you linked user:Kronos(those number things at the end you have So Thanks and.... [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) YW Ah yes didnt think about that, I forgot how to nullify a [[]] link thing so i just stuck with it lol :P [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 00:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A little problem Could you rename the page Bosphorus boatworks - Patna exlusive to "Bosphorus boatworks - Patna ex'c'''lusive"? I didn't notice until it was too late. Sorry. GMRE 18:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem its all done keep up the good edits btw. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)']][[User talk:Lucan07|''Talk]] 20:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you rename... *Category:Missions to "Category:Just Cause Missions"? *"Just Cause: Ending" to "Taking Out The Garbage" (the real name of the last storyline mission). And maybe: *Make a category for "Public transport" (both games)? Also, as far as I know, there's only 1 vehicle left in Just Cause (1) that doesn't have a page. GMRE 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Categories cannot, as far as i know be renamed but a new category can be created for it. Renamed to: Taking out the garbage(JC1). And the category has been made though ive only added the Nisceso D22 Coastal. 1 vehicle? Really? Which one? [[User:Lucan07|'''Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oops I made a Category by mistake and now find I can't undo it. Sorry to created more work for you, the category for deletion is Equipment. Thanks in advance, --Tobin 14:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Done, do you happen to play/have played Battlefield: Bad Company 2? [[User:Lucan07|'''AdminAuditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A possible page renaming Considering the content of the page "Completing a Location", it should be called "Just Cause 2 100% completion list". GMRE 15:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Done. :) [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Missing something. I've only been at this a month, so I'm fairly ignorant yet rapidly learning. On the portal page seeing Just Cause 2 in front of everything seems redundant and looks very cluttered. I can understand the distinction on pages where both are featured but pages that aren't linked to from both games? What am I missing here? As far as Completing a Location I had to stop after completing Settlements and tip cause everything was starting to blur together. That page is going to be much more than a list. Eventually I'd like to be able to include what can be found where and coordinates to go with. A lofty goal I know but I was trying to find a project that could be useful while NOT stepping in on others projects. After reading a lot of forums and questions it's clear people can use a "Guide" at times to find or help overcome certain things, when trying to complete a location hence the title. --Tobin 17:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm your kinda right does look a bit cluttered but it was put together in a day, but I'll contact the dude who put it together. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and go for it, sounds like a good idea. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Ever since Gboyers quit (as he'd rather not help wikia) we didnt have a leader, so id thought i would step up and become Bureaucrat, thanks to Gboyers that was made possibe. Ive been one since the 15th of this month i think [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 05:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok well gratz. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 07:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lucan, much appreciated. [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 04:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Site maintenance log What do you think? Should this wiki have an article that would contain site maintenance info? We could maintain it like a log. Sort of like this: User blog:GMRE/Captain's log. That way we'd know immediately when someone makes a new template, or when there's a glitch. Or maybe that's too much for a wiki this small? GMRE 18:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be useful to have and a good idea and it will only help the wiki grow bigger so theres no downside that I can foresee. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 23:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Just changing it basically. Nobody knows what a bureaucrat is. But now that i think about it its a bad idea. I am a bureaucrat so i might as well say. [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 22:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, you probably should, welcome back btw. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 00:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Lucan, I should be alot more active now, I've gone ahead and bookmarked the wiki so its always infront of me. ::[[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 00:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Block this IP 222.124.119.95 is creating pages filled with nonsense. This IP should be blocked for two weeks I think. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 10:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC)) Page History Did you check the history of Ular Boys HQ at my edit and the previous one? "The Ular Boys are the best to choose and there colors are the best. Their Moto is Mess with the best die with the rest, the only bad thing is the guy incharge" - That was a bad edit, but we should always check the reverts of other users. Just wondering though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 19:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) :I'm not sure I entirely understood what you meant, but the reason I temporarily blocked him was because he removed all the content from the page after you reverted his bad edit, I didn't block him for the bad edit in itself. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 01:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No we should never block someone because of that. But other things that's not surely vandalism can be taken different by contributors. I think he raged a little. But if some info in bad edits is correct then we should just edit the pages instead of reverting, we don't want any more "ragers". But there's no known reason why the Ular Boys should be the best to choose, as stated in that edit. That's just a opinion, instead of a fact. So this one was good to revert. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 13:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC)) How did you? How did you get such nice pictures for the health cabinets? If you just say "PC" or "On the comp" I'll understand and know how to. I'm limited by the silly PS3 at the moment, however. :P SlitWeaver Editor of Wikis (talk) 06:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :I indeed did get them from the PC version of the game, using the free version of Fraps. Perhaps you should look into getting a capture card if you wish to take high quality snapshots of Just Cause 2. :) [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 06:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I plan on getting Just Cause 2 for the PC (soonish probably), just playin' it on the PS3 for the Achievements :P I mean, 1300 players on Just Cause 2 at the same time... that just sounds amazing!! :D SlitWeaver Editor of Wikis (talk) 06:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It certainly is amazing, all the CHAOS makes it truly insane. Not to mention the insane dogfights you can have. I also prefer PC version due to the fact you can add mods, or create your own, which adds to the replayability. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 07:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fo sho, fo sho! Like I said, the only reason for the PS3 is the Achievments and easier to play with more people I know (don't have a whle lot of friends who have computers decent enough to bother playing anything fun with them on). Also the PC allows you to go in and look at basically any file in the game, images, etc., which can be quite helpful. Plus if even the "shitty" PC graphics cards are capable of SO much more than consoles are. I only have a GTS450 (for now) and it can still perform quite well in even the harshest of games. I also love having the ability to render and pre-load stuff REEALLLLYYY far away, just cause I can XD SlitWeaver Editor of Wikis (talk) 11:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::All you PC guys should get Xfire. It's a free program that can take screenshots, make videos and it can be used to communicate for free. The only problem is that you can't upload the videos to youtube with out converting them first, because youtube doesn't recognize the Xfire video codec. GMRE (talk) 17:03, October 5, 2012 (UTC) A question about rough locations of weapon/armour parts Just a quick question about the locations of weapon/armour parts because I know for a fact that no one can take out a colonel without getting a few rounds fired at you and those few draining health rapidly. So because I want to take out some colonels with some stunts mixed in as well for videos. I don't mind if you don't know the locations of any parts at all but I would be grateful for at least one weapon/armour part. EnemyHunter (talk) 20:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :For Armour parts, try going forund the main island of Panau (the really big one) and at every intersection there are 2 armour parts. If you have done that, Then I would suggest completeing locations in general, as they will have armour pieces. :Also if you are taking out colonels, I recommend helicopters, but because you said videos, it doesnt really matter as much, the Bulls, eye assault rifle is good for taking out colonels. :Middleton83 (talk) 21:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Like middleton stated you can find armour parts under every bridge that goes over a motorway on the main island. ::I personally don't know all of their locations off by heart but you can find tips to finding them here. There is an Unnamed island that has a few armour/weapon parts as well. :::If I come across any other surefire ways of finding them I'll let you know. :::Good luck. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 22:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) What does is mean? Hey! I have a quick question. on this template: What is "Gunung Kudus"? Is it supposed to be a mountain or something? Cause I'm PRETTY sure it's not a location...I could be wrong though. Thanks, SlitWeaver (talk) 10:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :I guess it is a mountain. Ask User:Middleton83, he's the one who made most other mountain articles and probably added that link. GMRE (talk) 12:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Kem_Gunung_Kudus :::Will do! 12:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Found The answer to my own question here: SlitWeaver (talk) 12:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::It is a mountain near Kem Gunung Kudus. I have confirmed height on it, 1560 m. There's a image somewhere taken from the top of it. Can add that page later. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) ::::Btw, you can also ask me about such things, it was I that added it. There also another mountain that deserves a page, which got the name "Gunung Genting Tinggi" (Named after the very nearby military base Lembah Genting Tinggi). See list of known mountains here. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) :::::Alright! Thanks, I'll do a little bit of info stuff after I go see this movie with a girl I haven't talked to in like a year. And ok, I just didn't know who to ask originally :P :::::Thanks, :::::SlitWeaver (talk) 22:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Getting your attention for something Check this out: User blog:GMRE/Infobox:User? GMRE (talk) 15:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would a be a cool addition, and it would allow users to get to know each other a bit better, along with what has already been suggested, how about an "Affiliations" or "Faction" allowing a User to pick a side say, Reapers, Ular Boys, Roaches, Panau Military...just stuff like that. Perhaps also a preferred weapon or favourite vehicle section. Those are just a few of my ideas. :I also suggest that you change the blog into a forum as it seems to have blog comments disabled and a forum would allow users to discuss the topic with more ease Unless that is the way you intended it? Also...what do you think of the new sig :D : 21:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do it then. Don't expect it today and it will probably have a beta stage for a few days, to let you guys get to know it and think of additions. ::Oh. I didn' realize that the comments were disabeled. I'll see what I can do. ::And the signature is a nice reference, but there's no link to the talk page. Also, I don't consider Tom to be a very likable character. I got a mod to disable all his black market sayings. If you like the signature, keep it. I can't think of anything better. I'm still using the default one for convenience. GMRE (talk) 15:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::It's now a forum, but I don't know how to enable/disable the comments. GMRE (talk) 15:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::The template talk page might be a more convenient place for that discussion. Also, the infobox is now in beta testing, so feel free to try it: Template:Infobox User GMRE (talk) 11:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha I like it! "His Extra Rugged Badassetude, The Emperor of Eurasia" I'll give it a test a bit later :D . 19:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandal We have got a vandalism problem again. User:Cpl.Bohater undid the vandalism from what it seems the same wiki vandal. He left a message saying "YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF THE WIKI TROLL" which makes me feel as if our wiki is under threat from repetitive vandalism. EnemyHunter (talk) 19:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The IP has been blocked, though it won't do much good. All wikis suffer from vandalism at some point, the only thing you can do really is block the offending User/IP and undo the edits as soon as possible. But thanks. 22:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :This isn't as big of a deal as you think. He's probably some bored 10 year old, who will probably run out of useable IP addresses pretty fast. GMRE (talk) 22:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Chances are you're right, I was talking in the broader scope of things. 22:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) About templates How do you add templates to pages such as a no-image template? I know how to add basic templates like an infobox but how would you add more advanced templates? EnemyHunter (talk) 15:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No image: Just type Stub: Region template: Want more? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 21:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks for the tip. This should help me make a page more standardized if it has just been created. EnemyHunter (talk) 00:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) That page "I've already dealt with it, Kronos. For future reference though, it was named: Pelau Paluit? ? 06:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC)" Well then, good! It seems you and GMRE deal with things at twice the rate of me, lol. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 03:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, we just have more spare time is all I'm sure. Oh and beware those auto-question marks, part of Wikia's latest update no doubt. 07:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Seems like it! What bullshit have they brought upon us. Anyway I was thinking that we should standardize our signatures so they all look the same and people can tell we're admins. I realize you use a template for this but it's actually much easier to have a custom signature in the 'my preferences' section. I've talked to GMRE about this aswell. Thoughts? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 00:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Standarizing our usernames is certainly an...interesting idea, I prefer to have some semblance of differentiating myself but I wouldn't mind changing my signature if need be, perhaps we could have slight differences in colour, as I prefer my current colour scheme. As for the preferences deal I find it easier to use a template; it leaves less code on the pages and allows for easier editing of it at a future date, or if you wish to tweak it. If needed I can set it up for both you and GMRE. 03:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lucan Hey Lucan What Up. Lucan i don't think i ask you this but can you go inside building in the game. Lucan checkout my New Blog? Rigby2000 (talk) 17:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Rigby There are a few buildings within the game you can go into, but they usually serve a special purpose or are part of a mission. I checked the blog, those are some fun ideas... 22:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi 12:50, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Hi Hello, do you need help with anything? Or just swingin' by? :) 23:04, November 28, 2012 (UTC) The Background (Finally) Hey Lucan, I have a new background I threw together for the wiki here, thought I would ask you and GMRE before I posted it so I can fix it up and get some feedback. So, what do ya think? It's Here. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 02:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) That looks great, I think it'd make for a nice wiki background. Perhaps a slightly lighter shade of black though, perhaps a dark gray even? Aside from that I wouldn't change a thing, the pictures look good as do the effects used on them as well. Nice job ;) 03:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) City harbour glitch hey why did you delete my post in the city harbour page, sure the other time i got the wrong place but the bug is relevent... Sign your posts. I reverted the edit because that is an 'article' and you don't put "I"s and "My"s on articles. I suggest you use the Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches page for that. 09:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Revision to the background So I've been racking my brain on how to have a background that is less depressing than the current one and more fitting of the Just Cause Wiki, this is what I've come up with thus far http://i55.tinypic.com/vde4js.jpg though it is a little low quality due to the ridiculous 150kbytes they give you at wikia for the image. Seeing as you liked the last one (thanks by the way) I would most certainly value your opinion on this! Let me know what you think either here or my talkpage. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 23:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Personally I would soften the edges of the boxes surrounding the images, but other than that it looks great. The lighter colour scheme is more reminiscent of the Just Cause series, so good choice on that as well. Oh and perhaps the background should scroll as one goes down the page, seeing as the images are the main focus of the background :) . 03:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with all of the above, but have one thing to add: The red stands out a bit, it's like the cheap plasticy red you get and it's not a good look, to make it look more professional you should replace it with a different shade or even a different colour. Also to squeeze just that little bit more file size if you need it, make the middle bit just plain white. Speeddaemon (talk) 04:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess it would work too. GMRE (talk) 16:06, February 27, 2013 (UTC) About User:Norrlanning96 He's been making himself useful for quite some time now and asked for a promotion. What do you think? I've let User:Kronos890989 know too. GMRE (talk) 13:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :By promotion you mean along the lines of Rollback/Chatmod, correct? If so, I think it's a good idea, he's proved himself to be a capable and useful editor and member of the wiki thusfar, and has been an asset to this wiki, I believe a promotion is due. 06:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::He's had rollback for some time now, since that time when I was away for two weeks and nobody else had time. The Just Cause Wiki:Site maintenance log doesn't say the time of promotion, but there's a useful little list. He has something a little higher in mind now. GMRE (talk) 16:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Yup, having plans for updating the slideshows and "did you know" in routine on the Main Page, because that happens like at max 4 times a year, maybe at the end of every month. My permissions are though too low...;) Seems like Android editing was much better than I believed... ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Ah, of course, how could I forget. My answer does not differ - I have no objections towards his promotion, it is well earned after all. 22:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Well..we then only need the opinion of Kronos then..when it comes. Have noticed under a long time what each of you 3 guys usually do: *Lucan: Seems like you handles our "defenses" *Kronos: Advanced templates and new layout *GMRE: ...a little bit of everything but advanced coding I think... Conclusion is that no one is doing all the stuff alone with all permissions, not strange at all. Like a real workplace. Noticed long ago also that the stuff on the Main Page and other things was pretty much left behind. I should handle these parts if promoted I think, and other stuff if no others are here. With Kronos also pretty inactive is another reason that we should need someone more. I believe I can be pretty useful as admin. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 22:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) : I see this is where the conversation has taken a root. Norrlanning has most certainly done enough for me to agree to a promotion seeing as none of us had taken nearly as long as he has to be promoted, if I remember correctly. My only note is that you make no major changes to any of the protected pages without consulting the other admins and I prior. Major as in moving a section around or re-writing things, feel free to add to simple things such as the random facts and slideshow though. Oh and I swear I'm not in-active though, I'm here, just lurking in the shadows is all :P If everyone is in compliance, consider yourself an Admin! [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 01:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't do advance coding. It's just that every time I edit, I do it in "source" mode, so I notice every piece of code on the page. A lot of the time when someone copies some text and posts it into the article, the text will include some invisible code that makes no difference. Some people also misuse the wiki code a little. So yeah, I fix the coding of a lot of pages, but it's far from "advanced". GMRE (talk) 16:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::With "advanched" I mean such as creating advanched templates such as the sidebar and such, the source mode code isn't too hard to anyone...I guess it's your job now to change my permissions, if you read everything? ;) ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:22, March 5, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Keep your pants on, I was getting to it. Or maybe I'll go eat first, just to let you get more nervous about it. GMRE (talk) 16:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Lol, no it's fine. I just want to see it happen, but it's no problem to wait :P ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC)) Because I stalk you (lol jk) Come on WRPW chat D: You haven't been there in forever! Dawnsong2 (Talk) That image It was related to the artificial intelligence section, and before we had few good pics of the Panau Military. Do you have one on their logo? It should be good to have a pic on top of the page too. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 00:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC)) Oh wait I found a pretty good one. Advertisement Sorry for that, I do not want my wikia to start hitting the fan. Its failing right now. next thing for me to do is to either delete it or hire rookie editiors from this wikia. sorry for the title. I also saw it comming, I just need some help. -Rico Rodriguez :As far as I know, it's not possible to delete a wikia, unless very high-ranking wikia people do it. But I've never tried. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Start with adding some more pages, it can't be to hard to find the neccessary info about some mods, right? Rome wasn't built under one day, why give up? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC)) Whilst I can understand that, this is not the place for advertising it. Try this if you need more editors, and you can't expect a wiki to take off instantly, building a wiki takes time. As GMRE said, deleting a wiki yourself isn't doable, you have to contact Wikia Staff to do as such. This is the page you'd want for doing as such. 07:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I want you to become an admin for my wikia You seem like a exelent editior, you should become an admin for my wikia. If you are up for the job. www.justcause2mods.wikia.com P.S. Thx for the edits within the past hour -Rico Rodriguez Unnecessary coding Thanks for cleaning up my edits! I had no idea that Copy-Paste would create so much clutter. I had a look through the history of the pages and I see what I did wrong. Sorry about that! RAS 2112 (talk) 15:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Patrol I am not at home right now. I am sending this from my phone. I have no access to 4g networks, and limited access to HSPA/3g networks, so I am mostly relying on EDGE. I will getting back in business in two days. There are currently lots of edits at the wiki, but I don't have any time to check through everything, as each page takes at least 30 seconds to load with this slow network. GMRE is pretty much patrolling the activity feed on his own. You were good at this before. If you have some time, could you try to check the edits made and fix anything that isn't what it should be? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC)) :Will do, I generally keep an eye on the RA feed when I have the time, anyway. 13:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. Nice to hear. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC)) Something new We have more than 2 admins here, so let's only discuss this at that talk page: Just Cause Wiki talk:Article quality levels. GMRE (talk) 19:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Any last ideas, or do we call it good enough? GMRE (talk) 17:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hey Lucan, we ran into each other in Community Central. Didn't know your rank was that high!I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 10:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC)